Mein Cullen
by EmmaPendleton
Summary: Das fünfte Schuljahr ist geschafft. Dumbledore bietet Harry und Draco einen Ausweg aus ihrem Leben an und die Jungen willigen ein. Sie ziehen in das kleine Städtchen Forks, wo Harry die Liebe seines Lebens findet. SLASH! TRANSLATION


**Disclaimer:**

I own neither the characters nor the plot of this story. The characters are owned by Joanne K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. The plot is owned by StormyFireDragon ( ~StormyFireDragon). I did **NOT** stole this story, this translation is authorised by him.

/

Ich besitze weder die Charaktere noch die Handlung dieser Geschichte. Die Charaktere sind Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling und Stephenie Meyer, die Handlung gehört StormyFireDragon ( ~StormyFireDragon). Ich habe diese Geschichte **NICHT** gestohlen, diese Übersetzung wurde von ihm genehmigt.

/

**Disclaimer 2:**

Diese Geschichte enthält eine homosexuelle Liebesgeschichte zwischen Harry und Edward. Wenn das nicht euer Bier ist, dann rate ich euch, vielleicht zu Wein zu wechseln. Dies ist die einzige Warnung.

/

**Notiz in eigener Sache:**

Wie ihr vielleicht schon bemerkt habt, ist diese Geschichte lediglich eine Übersetzung der in Originalsprache englischen Geschichte von **StormyFireDragon**. Diese Übersetzung ist genehmigt.  
>Wenn ihr eure Meinung <strong>ZU DER HANDLUNG <strong>kundtun wollt, tut dies wenn möglich als Review in englischer Sprache, damit der Urheber dieser Geschichte auch etwas davon haben kann. Wenn ihr kein Englisch könnt, ihr aber unbedingt ein Review schreiben wollt, könnt ihr euch gerne an mich wenden, ich werde euer Review dann in Englisch übersetzen und weiterleiten.  
>Habt ihr bezüglich meiner <strong>Übersetzung<strong> Fragen, Verbesserungsvorschläge oder Korrekturen, könnt ihr mich diese auch in Deutsch wissen lassen.

Nun wünsche ich euch aber viel Vergnügen beim Lesen dieser Geschichte!

/

**Kapitel 1: Konferenz mit Albus**

Harry saß an seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Zimmer in Ligusterweg Nummer 4. Der Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung lag schwer auf Harrys Gedanken. Sirius war gestorben. Bellatrix Lestrange hatte ihn mit dem Avada Kedavra-Fluch getroffen. Harry weinte oft.

„JUNGE", schrie Vernon. „Schaff deinen Arsch hier runter, sofort!"

Harry reichte es. Nach nahezu 15 Jahren, in denen er von seiner Tante und seinem Onkel mit allem, jedoch nicht seinem Namen angeredet wurde, hatte er genug. Er riss seine Tür auf und stampfte herunter.

„Das hat ja lange genug gedauert", schnappte Vernon.

„HALT VERDAMMT NOCHMAL DEINE SCHNAUZE DU FETTES SCHWEIN", schrie Harry. „Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich nichts als Beleidigungen von dir erfahren. Wenn du noch ein einziges Mal deinen Mund öffnest, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass das das letzte Mal war. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Harry", sagte eine leise Stimme hinter ihm.

Harry wirbelte herum und innerhalb eines Herzschlags hatte er den Zauberstab gezogen. Als er den Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore mit erhobenen Händen stehen sah, ließ er peinlich berührt den Zauberstab sinken.

„Es tut mir so leid, Professor", sagte Harry, „ich wusste nicht, dass Sie heute kommen würden."

„Ich habe ein paar Dinge mit dir zu besprechen, Harry", sagte Albus..

„Natürlich, Professor.", sagte Harry, „Wir können im Esszimmer reden, wenn Sie wollen"

„Geh vor", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln. „Ich werde dann nachkommen, wenn ich ein paar Worte mit deinem Onkel gewechselt habe"

Harry betrat das Esszimmer und sah Draco still dort sitzen.

„Draco?", fragte Harry erstaunt, als er die Verletzungen im Gesicht des Blonden sah. „Was ist passiert? Kann ich dir etwas bringen?"

„Etwas kaltes zu trinken wäre nett", sagte Draco leise, als er das Gesicht im Schmerz verzog.

Harry rannte in die Küche, gerade als Albus auf seinen Onkel losging.

„Vernon Dursley", sagte der alte Zauberer mit genug Zorn, dass Harry einen Schritt zurück treten musste. „Ich habe Harry in dieses Haus gegeben, damit er in einem guten Haus aufwächst. Er wurde geschlagen, verbal beleidigt, hungern gelassen und viele andere Dinge, die aus Ihrer Grausamkeit und der Ihres Sohnes und Ihrer Frau entsprungen sind. Bis zum 31. Juli werden zwei Jungen in diesem Haus bleiben. Wenn ich von Ihnen höre, dass Sie über Harry oder Draco reden, werde ich Sie bereuen lassen, dass Sie geboren wurden. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt, Vernon?"

„Sie können nicht in mein Haus kommen und mich bedrohen", sagte Vernon. „Das mit dem zweiten Jungen werde ich auf keinen Fall erlauben. Mir reicht ein Freak im Haus!"

Harry ging zu Vernon und schlug ihm so hart wie er konnte ins Gesicht.

„Du wirst mich und andere Zauberer NIE WIEDER als Freaks bezeichnen!", sagte Harry wütend.

Draco war hereingekommen, als er den Tumult hörte. Er ging hinüber zu Harry und zog ihn vom Dicken weg.

„Harry", sagte Draco, „Ich brauche das Wasser wirklich."

„Natürlich, Draco", sagte Harry, als er sich zum Schrank drehte und ein Glas holte. Er füllte es mit Eis und etwas Wasser, dann reichte er es dem Blonden. Draco trank das Wasser und gab Harry das Glas zurück. Harry stellte auf die Theke und nahm dann Dracos Gesicht in seine Hände. Er konzentrierte sich eine Minute auf den Kern seiner Magie. Albus sah interessiert zu. Eine Aura umgab Harrys Hände und er heilte alle Verletzungen auf Dracos Gesicht.

„Das war SEHR beeindruckend, Harry", sagte Dumbledore. „Heilen und dann auch noch ohne Zauberstab!"

„Trotzdem habe ich gerade das Gesetz für die Beschränkung Zauberei Minderjähriger gebrochen. Ich werde bestimmt gleich vom Zaubereiministerium hören."

„Oh, das bezweifle ich", sagte Albus mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen. „Warum bringst du nicht Draco zurück ins Esszimmer und heilst den Rest von seinen Wunden? Draco, zögere nicht Harry alle Wunden zu zeigen. Ich werde in einem Moment bei euch sein."

Harry führte Draco zurück ins Esszimmer und setzte ihn auf einen Stuhl. Petunia trat ein und beobachtete, was geschah. Harry ignorierte sie, als Draco sein Shirt hob, um Harry seine weiteren Verletzungen zu zeigen.

„Harry", sagte Petunia, „kann ich dir mit irgendetwas helfen? Diese Wunden sehen sehr schlimm aus."

„Kannst du mir einen kalten Waschlappen bringen?", fragte er erstaunt.

Sie eilte aus dem Raum und kam ein paar Augenblicke später zurück. Harry legte den Waschlappen auf Dracos Stirn.

„Tante Petunia", sagte Harry, „halte Dracos Hand. Ich muss ein paar gebrochene Rippen heilen."

Sie nickte und kniete sich neben den Jungen.

„Ich denke Harry ist in seinem Element. Ich glaube, dass Sie keine weiteren Probleme machen werden. Ein Auror wird Sie zweimal am Tag besuchen. Wenn mir einer der beiden Jungen erzählt, dass Ihre Familie sie auch nur schräg angeguckt haben, werden Sie für Kindesmissbrauch verhaftet.

„Wie lange müssen sie bleiben?", fragte Vernon.

„Bis Harry 16 wird", antwortete Dumbledore. „Danach werden ich beide Jungen holen. Harry und Draco haben ein sehr großes Erbe. Sie beide sind die reichsten Menschen des Landes. Sie werden dieses bald verlassen und werden das Elend hinter sich lassen, das die heimsuchte. Mit ein bisschen Glück werden sie über den Horror der letzten Monate hinwegkommen.

Vernon nickte und sah auf den Boden. Albus sah ihn eine Weile an, dann ging er ins Esszimmer. Er war ein wenig über die ihm dargebotene Szene überrascht. Petunia kniete neben Draco und hielt seine Hand, während Harry seine Verletzungen heilte. Albus erschrak, als seine Rippen mit ein paar Knacksern auf ihren Platz sprangen. Harry hielt Dracos Kopf und bat ihn, durchzuhalten.

„Bleib da, Draco. Es ist nur noch eine und dann kannst du schlafen."

„Beeil dich bitte, Harry!", sagte Draco und Tränen tropften von seinem Gesicht.

Harry nickte und mit einem weiteren Knacken nahm die letzte Rippe ihren Platz ein. Draco schrie vor Schmerz und Petunia hielt seinen Kopf und tat ihr bestes, um ihn zu beruhigen. Albus beobachtete Harry noch einmal, als er in seine Mitte ging und sich auf den Kern seiner Magie konzentrierte. Er sah zu als die Aura zurückkam und alle von Dracos Rippen heilte. Harry ließ seine Hände vorsichtig Dracos Arme und Beine heruntergleiten und ließ seine Magie die übrigen Wunden heilen. Petunia tupfte vorsichtig Dracos Stirn mit dem Waschlappen ab.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Sohn", wisperte sie, „Bleib dran. Er ist fast fertig."

Mit Tränen in den Augen nickte Draco. Als Harry fertig war, sah er ein wenig müde aus.

„Tante Petunia, kannst du das Gästezimmer für ihn herrichten?", fragte er. „Ich werde ihn hochbringen."

Sie nickte und eilte die Treppe hinauf. Albus ging hinüber zu Harry und half ihm, Draco auf seine Füße zu bekommen. Zusammen trugen sie Draco die Treppe hinauf in sein Bett. Harry verwandelte schnell Dracos Kleider in einen bequemen Pyjama. Gleichzeitig zog Albus Dracos Koffer heraus und vergrößerte ihn.

„Wenn ich in Schwierigkeiten bin für die minderjährige Magie, kann ich es auch gleich richtig machen", sagte Harry als er den Zauberstab schwang, damit die Vorhänge zuzog und das Licht dimmte. „Draco, ruh dich ein wenig aus und ich werde später nach dir sehen und dir etwas zu essen bringen."

„Danke für alles, Harry", sagte Draco.

„Ruh dich nur aus. Ich bin mir sicher, Dumbledore hat eine große Neuigkeit für mich"

„Ich werde noch ein wenig bei ihm bleiben", sagte Petunia. „Dann werde ich euch allen was Nettes kochen."

Harry und Albus nickten und gingen die Treppe herunter. Harry sah sich um, aber er sah keine Briefe, die ihm sagten, dass das Ministerium auf dem Weg wäre. Dumbledore sah das für einen Moment mit Belustigung.

„Sie werden nicht kommen, Harry", sagte er.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich es ihnen so gesagt habe. Setz dich, bitte. Ich muss dir sehr viele Dinge erzählen."

Harry setzte sich hin und wartete gespannt.

„Nach dem Fiasko im Ministerium im Mai hat die gesamte magische Welt dafür gestimmt, Cornelius Fudge abzusetzen. Er wollte weiter versuchen, dich zu verurteilen. Aber das hat die Leute nur noch wütender gemacht. Also ist es mein Job, dir zu erzählen, was draußen passiert."

„Wer hat Fudge ersetzt?", fragte Harry.

„Ich habe ihn ersetzt", sagte Albus stolz, „Minerva wird den Platz als Schulleiterin von Hogwarts einnehmen."

„Endlich", sagte Harry mit einem Seufzen. „Jemand wird etwas im Ministerium ändern."

„Genau so wird es sein. Ich wurde vor ein paar Tagen vereidigt. Deshalb hast du letzten Monat auch nichts von mir gehört. Ich habe dich nicht vergessen. Ich war nur sehr beschäftigt."

„Das verstehe ich", meinte Harry, „Ron und Hermine haben mich auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Aber das sind Neuigkeiten, die ich noch nicht wusste."

„Sie wussten es selbst nicht", sagte Albus, „aber wir wollen hier auch über Draco und dich reden."

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?", fragte Harry mit einem Blick die Treppe hinauf, wo der Blonde schlief.

„Bellatrix Lestrange", sagte Dumbledore, „zum Glück war ich rechtzeitig da. Ich denke, du bist mehr magisch begabt als ich dachte. Sag mir, was stellt dein Kern dar?

„Einen Phönix. Es sah immer wie ein Phönix aus."

„Konntest du deinen Kern schon immer sehen?"

„Seit dem ersten Jahr", sagte Harry.

„Warum hast du das nie erwähnt?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass das wichtig sei."

„Ah mein lieber Junge. Du bist definitiv ein bemerkenswerter junger Mann. Du benimmst dich wie ein Phönix. Deine Loyalität ist unerschütterlich, genauso wie dein Verlangen, allen zu helfen, die Hilfe benötigen.

„Ich habe Draco geholfen weil es einfach das Richtige war", sagte Harry. „Ich habe nicht daran gedacht dass das Ministerium kommen könnte und mir meinen Zauberstab nehmen könnte. Ich wusste, dass er Schmerzen hatte und ich half ihm."

„Was, wenn ich dir jetzt sagen würde, dass du nicht mehr im Krieg zu kämpfen brauchst?"

„Ich würde denken, dass Sie jemand mit dem Imperius belegt hätte oder irgendwas."

Albus lachte mit Harry darüber.

„Sie sind ernst, oder?", fragte Harry.

„Sehr ernst, mein lieber Junge. Das ist der Grund warum wir heute hier sind. Ich will, dass du sehr genau zuhörst, was ich dir jetzt sage. Das ist sehr wichtig."

„Natürlich", sagte Harry.

„Wir werden dich und Draco von allem befreien. Das heißt, das du mit 16 keine Spur mehr auf dir haben wirst. Du kannst dann überall deine Magie benutzen. Draco ist bereits 16. Ich habe ihn gefragt ob er ein Auge auf dich haben könnte, während du noch hier bist, und er war einverstanden."

„Werde ich mit 16 frei sein?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Ganz und gar frei", sagte Dumbledore, „Wir müssen nur warten, bis du 16 bist. Danach werden wir dich und Draco das Land verlassen lassen. Ich habe einige Freunde in den USA, die gerne eine zeitlang auf euch aufpassen werden, bis ihr bereit seid, um auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen."

„Sie wollen, dass ich und Draco in die USA ziehen?", fragte Harry geschockt.

„Genau.", sagte Albus kurz. „Sag mir, Harry. Hast du was dagegen, dass eine Gruppe vegetarischer Vampire auf euch aufpasst?"

„Was ist ein vegetarischer Vampir?"

„Sie ernähren sich nicht von Menschen. Sie leben nur von tierischem Blut."

„Also wenn ich einen Werwolf als Onkel habe wäre es ja nur unfair von mir, Vorurteile gegen Vampire zu hegen.", sagte Harry, „Müssen wir wirklich mit ihnen wohnen?"

„Nein", sagte Dumbledore. „Du und Draco werden für euch alleine leben. Ihr Job ist es, ein Auge auf euch zu haben, bis ihr euch wohl fühlt und alleine leben könnt."

„Erzählen Sie mir von Ihnen."

Carlisle ist der Vater des Clans. Er arbeitet als Arzt. Seine Frau Esme ist eine Architektin. Sie designt Häuser."

Harry nickte. Er wusste, dass Albus seine Intelligenz nicht infrage stellte.

„Sie haben drei Söhne und zwei Töchter. Alle adoptiert, natürlich. Edward ist ein Gedankenleser. Du kannst ihn mit Okklumentik aus deinem Kopf halten. Es funktioniert nach demselben Prinzip. Alice ist eine Seherin. Sie ist eine wahre Seherin für Dinge, die passieren KÖNNEN. Wenn der Weg sich verändert, verändert sich auch ihre Vision. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

„Ja", sagte Harry, „Wie als würde ich entscheiden, dass ich den dritten Korridor nehme, und sie das sieht, aber wenn ich mich dann doch dagegen entscheide, würde sich ihre Vision ändern."

„Sehr genau", sagte Albus mit einem Lächeln. „Emmett ist ein großer Bursche. Er ist sehr stark und sehr kräftig. Seine Frau Rosalie ist eine Schönheit. Sie würde Fleur Delacour übertrumpfen."

„Das sagt etwas aus", sagte Harry ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln.

„Als letztes haben wir Jasper. Er kann einen Raum mit nur einem Gedanken zur Ruhe bringen oder in Tumult ausbrechen lassen, wenn er will"

„Wow," sagte Harry. „ich glaube er wird hilfreich sein wenn ich mal ausraste wie eben."

„Harry, du hast so viel durchgemacht. Dein Körper, dein Geist und deine Seele müssen heilen. Wenn du nicht gehen willst, werde ich dich nicht zwingen. Ich habe dir nur einen Ausweg aus der Situation gegeben, damit du selbst entscheiden kannst."

„Ein normales Leben. Ich will gehen. Ich muss weg von hier."

„Harry, ich muss dich noch etwas persönliches fragen", sagte Dumbledore.

„Sie wissen, dass Sie mich alles fragen können."

Dumbledore lächelte, bevor er weitermachte.

„Wie bist du sexuell orientiert? Bist du in Männern oder Frauen interessiert?"

„Wow, das ist persönlich. Ich muss aber sagen, dass ich schwul bin. Warum fragen Sie?"

„Ich denke, dass du dann Draco helfen kannst. Er versteht seine sexuellen Gefühle noch nicht."

„Wollen Sie, dass wir ein Paar werden oder so?", fragte Harry erschrocken.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Albus.

„Ist da dann jemand, mit dem Sie mich verkuppeln wollen?"

„Nein. Ich bin viel zu alt um Cupido zu spielen. Die Liebe wird dich finden, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest. Ich möchte, dass Draco und du zusammenarbeitet. Ein Auror wird zweimal täglich vorbeikommen. Wenn irgendwer deiner Verwandten versucht, euch irgendwas anzutun, will ich, dass du den Auror benachrichtigst."

„Das können wir natürlich tun", meinte Harry.

Petunia kam die Treppe hinunter und ging in die Küche. Albus und Harry konnten sie und Vernon streiten hören.

„Ich werde diesen Jungen helfen, ob du willst oder nicht!", sagte Petunia laut, bevor sie eine Pfanne auf den Herd knallte. „Wenn du das nicht willst kannst du gehen bis sie es tun. Es ist mir egal."

„Das hört man nicht jeden Tag", sagte Harry leise.

„Also mein Junge ich muss gehen", sagte Dumbledore. „Wisse, dass wir dich lieben und nur wollen, dass du glücklich bist."

„Danke, Professor", sagte Harry. „Das bedeutet sehr viel für mich."

Albus umarmte Harry kurz und Harry begleitete ihn in die Küche. Albus hielt kurz an, um Vernon böse anzustarren, dass disapparierte er von draußen. Harry sah kurz aus dem Fenster.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte er seine Tante.

„Nein, Harry.", sagte sie. „Warum gehst du nicht nach oben und siehst nach Draco?"

Harry nickte und ging nach oben. Er schaute in Dracos Zimmer und bemerkte, dass er aufrecht saß. Als er bemerkte, dass Harry an der Tür stand, drehte er sich um und lächelte.

„Danke für alles", sagte Draco.

„Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken. Kann ich dir mit etwas helfen? Tante Petunia kocht gerade das Abendessen."

„Ich bin immer noch ein bisschen wackelig auf den Beinen. Kannst du mir ein paar normale Klamotten geben?"

„Klar kann ich", sagte Harry.

Zusammen zogen sie Draco an. Dann entschuldigte sich Harry, um ein paar Briefe zu schreiben. Als er in sein Zimmer kam, bemerkte er, dass Dracos Eule neben Hedwig auf der Stange saß.

„Dein Herr ist in seinem Zimmer und es geht ihm besser", sagte Harry der Eule. „Du kannst gerne mit Hedwig hier bleiben, wenn du willst"

Die Eule schuhute leise, als Harry sich hinsetzte und zwei sehr lange Briefe zu Ron und Hermine schrieb. Als er fertig war, schickte er sie mit Hedwig los.

„Sollen wir zum Abendessen gehen?", fragte Draco, der in der Tür aufgetaucht war.

Harry nickte und sie gingen nach unten. Als sie fertig waren, wusch Harry das Geschirr, nachdem er Petunia versichert hatte, dass das in Ordnung war. Es gab ihm zu denken, über alles, was an diesem Tag passiert war. Er wusste, dass sein Leben sich so verändern würde, wie er es nie erwartet hätte.

/

**Anmerkung von StormyFireDragon:**Ich hoffe, ich konnte euch die Grundhandlung schon ein wenig erläutern. Ich möchte jedoch ganz klar vorab sagen, dass Harry und Draco KEIN Paar sein werden, sondern nur beste Freunde. Teilt mir eure Meinung mit.


End file.
